King's Disposition
by Cyberweasel89
Summary: It turns out that Kotegawa Yui taking Yuuki Rito's virginity unlocked a power sleeping dormant within him. Rito is the last remaining male Charmian, the heir to the Star King, and the inheritor of a power known as "the King's Disposition." As the key to this power, Yui must keep her love's lineage a secret and his power locked away, lest Lala's father kill him. Heavy lemon warning!


**Disclaimer: **I do not own To Love-Ru or To Love-Ru Darkness. Those are owned by Hasemi Saki and Yabuki Kentaro.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

To Love-Ru/Darkness

King's Disposition

By _Cyberweasel89_

**Prologue: **Awakening

**XXXXXXXXXX**

With a sigh, Kotegawa Yui, head of the disciplinary committee of Sainan High School, ran her hands through her long, dark hair as the water cascaded down her body. With the water from her household shower spraying on her, she scrubbed her left arm, speaking aloud to herself.

"Geez... In the end, it really was a bother... Even today..."

She was, of course, referring to earlier that day at school, when Yuuki Rito, in his usual fashion, tripped and groped her breasts from behind, followed by Yui's own usual cry of 'how shameless!'

Yui took a seat on the stool in her bathroom, wondering to herself how many times something like that had happened. It felt like it was escalating...

Reaching up, Yui grasped her hands under her D-cup breasts, lifting them up and gazing at them. She couldn't help thinking... that if Yuuki-kun kept it up... she might actually start to...

She shook her head, trying to shake the thought from it. No! She was not some shameless girl! And she never would be!

So then... why were her nipples hard at the thought?

Reaching up once more, she gave one of her erect, pink nubs a simple tap, a jolt going through her like a static shock. Spurred on by this reaction, she gave it just the simplest of pinches and tugs, eliciting a moan out of her mouth that she couldn't control.

Just... Just what was she doing? Her other hand reached up to pinch and twist her left nipple. Something... so shameless, and yet... Why was she panting so hard?

She knew if she didn't stop, something bad would happen... Yet she felt her right hand leave her breast and start sliding itself down along the curves of her flat stomach, reaching for the forbidden treasure that lay between her legs. Two fingers easily entered her wet, plump lips, eliciting a cry from Yui that sounded more like a cat-like yowl.

The shockwave that went through her body sent her tumbling from the stool and onto her hands and knees. Ugh! Such a shameless position, like an animal! And yet... she couldn't stop her fingers! When she played with herself like this... it just felt so good! If... if Yuuki-kun were to do something like this to her, she'd-

As soon as Yuuki Rito's face entered her head, it was as if a burst of sexual adrenaline rushed through her. With yet another cat-like cry, Kotegawa Yui shot upright, her back arched as her left hand returned to squeeze and knead her breast even as her left continued to diddle her pussy.

She fell onto her back on the bathroom floor, her left arm reaching around to fondle her right breast as her right arm found the tender nub known as her clit and begin ruthlessly pinching and rubbing it.

She... She couldn't keep doing this! But whenever she thought of Yuuki-kun... it just felt so good!

Yui threw her head back, letting out yet another cry that sounded undoubtedly feline. Had she not been so enraptured in her sexual ecstasy, she may have wondered if her obsession with cats was rubbing off on her mannerisms.

"I shouldn't... No!" she cried between pants, despite making no efforts to stop. It just... felt so good! "Yuuki-kun! Yuuki-kun!" she cried out. "Cu-Cumming!"

With a cry more like a distressed cat, Yui climaxed like an explosion, a veritable tidal wave of female juices bursting from her pussy. She collapsed limp onto the bathroom floor, panting and heaving.

She... really was quite shamele-

"Yui-chan? What're you doing in there? You're making a lot of noise! Did you finally come to your senses and adopt a cat, but decided to strangle it because they weren't like you thought? Because it sure sounds like that in there!"

"Sh-Shut up, shameless Onii-chan!" she growled.

"Are you masturbating again while thinking of Rito-kun?"

"Onii-chaaaan!"

"You do know it's perfectly normal for everyone to masturbate, right? Guys and girls! Nothing shameless about it!"

"I said shut up!"

She heard only mischievous chuckling from the other side that faded into the distance as her older brother Yuu walked away.

Sighing and pulling herself to her feet, Yui,gave her still-tender pussy a quick rub, still warm from post-orgasmic glow. Everyone masturbated, huh? So... Did Yuuki-kun do it, too? And... if she thought of Yuuki-kun while doing it... What girl did he think of?

**XXXXXXXXXX**

The next day at school, Yui sighed as she slipped her shoes into her shoe locker at the front entrance. She'd... masturbated again last night. The thought of Yuuki-kun masturbating had pushed her to do it again, only in her bed instead of the bathroom. In her defense, she masturbated in the bathroom and her bed rather equally, so it really wasn't all that unusual for her. She just... really was wondering which of the numerous girls in Yuuki-kun's life he thought of while pleasuring himself.

She really wasn't sure what she was going to do if these thoughts pervaded her thinking throughout the day... She needed to focus.

"Good morning, Kotegawa-san!" came Yuuki-kun's voice from behind her.

"Nyaaaaaaaa!" cried Yui in surprise. She'd been so deep in thought, she really hadn't expected the boy she was thinking of to sneak up on her like that!

The girl whirled around, seeing Yuuki-kun standing there with Celine in his arms and Lala standing nearby. "Yu... Yu-Yu-Yu-Yuuki-kun!"

The boy seemed understandably confused by the dark-haired girl's behavior. "You feeling okay Kotega-"

Predictably, in a manner only someone truly clumsy could trip on air, Rito's foot got caught on his other leg's ankle, sending him tumbling straight down on Kotegawa and Celine flying into the air.

In a vastly different change of pace, however, Rito's hands did not land on Yui's breasts. But rather...

"Nya!"

How did Yuuki-kun's hand land inside her panties from falling on her?! Celine, luckily, had been caught by Lala as she went flying.

Kotegawa Yui felt Yuuki Rito's fingers on her plump lower lips, dangerously close to entering. Rito, in the predictable usual reaction, scrambled away. "Wha! I-I'm sorry, Kotegawa-saaan!"

But when the usual 'how shameless' didn't come, Rito opened his eyes.

Yui was still on the floor, her legs spread as she sat on her knees and one hand, the other hand reaching up to clutch her chest as a blush spread across her face.

"Um... K-Kotegawa-sa-"

Rather than letting him finish, Yui bit her lower lip, scrambling to her feet and taking off down the hallway, leaving Rito, Lala, and even Celine in confusion.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

Upon reaching the nearest girls' bathroom, Kotegawa Yui ducked into the closest stall, pushing herself against its inner wall and panting. She... She couldn't believe that happened...

Reaching a hand down, Yui felt her pussy through her panties, finding it and the garment soaking wet, almost dripping. How could something so shameless turn her on? Was she... some sort of exhibitionist?

She... She needed a release... Bad...

Kicking her uniform Mary janes away and pushing her dark socks down and off, Yui tossed them aside within the stall, next slipping her skirt and panties down to her ankles and kicking them away. She was... totally bottomless in the public restroom of her school. It was... giving her such a thrill!

Her hand reached down and prodded her tender flower, sending a shockwave coursing through her that couldn't even compare to masturbating in her own bathroom or bedroom! It brought her to her knees, it was so powerful!

Climbing onto the toilet, Yui began lifting her vest, tossing it up to hang on the stall's wall. A quick button unclasping and her uniform blouse joined it. Only one garment was stopping her from total public nudity. Reaching behind herself, she unclasped her 34D bra, tossing it behind the toilet with her panties and socks.

Curious, she gave her very erect pink nipple a quick poke, yet another electric jolt shooting through her that would have sent her falling to the ground had she not been sitting down. Oh, god... How could such a shameless situation make her entire body so sensitive, like one big erogenous zone?

Not wanting to waste any time before class, Yui's left hand buried itself between her thighs, which clasped together from the sparks that flew the moment her digits entered her flower. Her right hand found its way to her right breast, kneading, fondling, and massaging it to send yet more shockwaves through her.

"For me to be... doing this at school... " she panted and gasped, leaning back against the wall behind the toilet. "But still..." She paused to moan. "The feeling of Yuuki-kun's hand..." Her own hand caressed her lower lips. "I can still feel it there..."

The boy's hands... So soft... So warm... So... gentle... Thin, dexterous fingers like you would find on a surgeon or a craftsman, perfect for delicate, detail work. She... couldn't help but find it cute...

With her right hand still on her breast, she lifted it up, bringing the nipple closer to her face. Opening her mouth, a bit of saliva dripping from her tongue, she clasped her lips around her nipple and began to suck vigorously, feeling waves of hot pleasure flow through her with each suckle or lick.

As she continued to diddle her pussy and suck on her breast, in her mind, she was imagining Yuuki Rito doing the latter, his pillow-like lips clasped firmly around her nipple as he breastfed from her like a baby. Popping her nipple from her mouth, she began to lick it, wondering if Yuuki-kun would lick her nipple like this...

She'd been playing with her breasts a lot lately... After Celine had tried to breastfeed from her, and her fantasies about being a mother with Yuuki-kun's child, she'd... wondered what it would be like to actually be able to, you know... make milk. She'd done some research online, and found a virgin could be induced into minor lactation through proper stimulation, and Kotegawa had been massaging her breasts and sucking her nipples for weeks with no change. She'd wondered if she should give up... But she'd found her breasts and nipples were extremely sensitive, and now she couldn't stop playing with them during her daily (sometimes twice daily) mastubation sessions.

Just as she was about to climax… The school bell rang, bringing all shlicking to a grinding halt and making Kotegawa Yui jump her height in the air, looking very much like a surprised cat.

"Oh no! I have to hurry to class!" the dark-haired girl exclaimed, scrambling to slip her skirt, shoes, blouse, and vest back on. But as she clambered out of the restroom stall and raced down the hall, she didn't notice she'd forgotten a few very important items...

**XXXXXXXXXX**

As Kotegawa Yui sat in class, the teacher was giving a routine lecture, but... she wasn't hearing a word of it. Her arms were sticking straight down, hands clasping her waist.

"Wh-Wh-What should I do?" she whispered to herself.

She'd... She'd forgotten her underwear! Her bra, her panties, even her socks! They were all still back at the restroom, assuming some other student hadn't found them and made off with them!

And on top of that... She didn't even get to cum! She felt all tingly down there, her pussy leaking copious amounts of juices onto her desk's chair, and it was driving her crazy!

Feeling eyes on her, Yui looked around to see every other student focusing on taking notes or listening to the lecture. So where was this feeling coming fr-

Nya! Behind her and to her left! Yuuki Rito! He was staring right at her with a look of concern! No, no, no! Yuuki-kun was the last boy she wanted to know about this! How shameless!

But... She didn't want to admit it to herself... But even though she'd said all boys were shameless... She had admitted to Yuuki-kun that he was different from them... Shameless, but still a good person... And yet... Even she was beginning to doubt the former part of his new label... Was Yuuki-kun the one boy in this school who... wasn't shameless?

"Alright, that's enough for today. Class dismissed." the teacher announced, dispersing the class early.

Yui wasted no time in jumping from her seat and rushing out the door, missing the teacher's following statement about the floors just down the hall having been waxed.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

Kotegawa Yui walked hurriedly, heading toward the bathroom near the entrance and hoping to God her underwear was still there. She had to find it! If she didn't, Yuuki-kun would surely notice and-

"Kotegawa-san?"

"Nyaaaa!"

Whirling around, Yui's hands fell to her uniform skirt, tugging it down to make sure Rito didn't see what was underneath it.

"Wha-Wha-What? Yu-Yu-Yuuki-kun?"

"Uhhm... I just thought I'd apologize for earlier..." Rito stated, scratching his cheek awkwardly.

Yui gazed at his face, knowing he meant it, he was sincere... But then the thought of the incident earlier that day brought a blush to her face, making her hands tug at her skirt even harder.

"I-It's okay, Yuuki-kun! I-It was just an accident!" Wow... Talk about uncharacteristic for her to say! But she really wanted to get away from Yuuki-kun so she could get her underwear back...

Yuuki-kun's sweet, boyish face displayed clear worry for her, which she couldn't help but blush at. "Are... you okay, Kotegawa-san?"

Her blush grew, the memory of the incident... affecting her. "Uhm... I-It's fine... D-Don't worry about it, Yuuki-kun..." Oh, god... Why was thinking about Yuuki-kun's hands on her pussy from earlier making her feel so... hot?

Rito clearly looked confused as well as concerned. "Kotegawa-san, do you have a fever? Your face is all red... and it looks like you're breathing hard... Do you want me to take you to the nurse?"

Yui fidgeted, both hands firmly wedging her skirt between her thighs out of distress. "Nya? N... No! I'm fine! Forget it!" she insisted.

"Nya? Did you just make a cat noise?"

"Uhm…" Even she couldn't explain that one!

Rito looked down at her hands, confused in such an innocent manner that Yui felt her heart jump. "Huh? Even if you say that, you look a bit-"

Moving one hand to hold down the back of her skirt while the other remained clasping her front, Yui whirled around and began to storm away. "Whatever! Just forget it!"

"Hey, wait, Kotegawa-san! The floor is being waxed, so-"

"Nyaaa!"

Sure enough, Yui's Mary Jane-clad foot slipped on the freshly waxed floor, sending her tumbling down.

"Kotegawa! Are you ok-" Rito was about to cry in alarm, but paused, his face reddening at the sight before him.

Yui laid on the floor before him, partially on her stomach, partially on her side, giving Rito a clear view up her skirt at her bare pussy, completely sopping wet and running juices onto her thighs and the floor. The girl's face flushed scarlet. "Ah... Um...!" she stammered.

"I... I... Uh..." Rito stammered. He quickly turned his head to the side, covering his eyes with his palm and waving his other hand at Yui. "I didn't see anything, so...!"

Yui pulled herself into a sitting position, bringing a hand to each cheek in distress. Oh no... No, no... Now Yuuki-kun saw her!

She looked up though, her eyes widening at the clear bulge in the crotch of the boy's pants. Yu... Yuuki-kun just got bigger? He's... He's turned on! Yu... Yuuki-kun was turned on just from seeing her... down there?

At that thought... Yui felt her nipples harden so bad they hurt, while her pussy was absolutely gushing with juices... She... She couldn't take it!

Standing up, Yui grabbed Rito's wrist firmly, taking off down the hall and ignoring the bouncing of her braless breasts.

"Ko... Kotegawa-san?" the boy questioned, confused, but allowing Yui to pull him along. She led him to the nearest bathroom, Rito looking up at the sign. "Huh? Kotegawa-san... Th... This is, uh..." he stammered, but she ignored him. She only pulled him inside, standing in the center of the restroom before him. "The women's bathroom... Umm..." Rito finished, looking incredibly uncomfortable.

Blushing hard and clenching her teeth at what she was about to do, Yui reached down and slowly lifted her skirt, presenting her sopping wet, positively dripping pussy to the boy she adamantly denied having a crush on, even to herself.

"It's because you're always doing those shameless things to me that..." she began, trying to sound like her firm and commanding self... She hoped she was succeeding. "I... I've started to become shameless, myself..." She swallowed hard, knowing she was blushing like a mad woman. "You should take responsibility... and make me feel good... right?"

Rito looked positively terrified. But... why? Wouldn't most boys love this? "Um... K-K-Kotegawa-san, I... I really can't... I mean, I'm sorry I turned you, uh... shameless... But I can't really do that with you. It... it wouldn't be right. We're... not even a couple… I mean, we should at least go out on a date, maybe get married before we… you know..."

That thoroughly surprised her. She... honestly didn't think something like that mattered to any boy, let alone Yuuki-kun. But... she... she needed his touch. She... wanted it... so bad...

Stepping forward with her skirt still held up, the dark-haired girl reached forward and firmly grasped Yuuki Rito's wrist, bringing his hand in with the palm up to touch her soaking wet pussy. "Touch me... Yuuki-kun..."

"Wait! We... We really shouldn't, Kotegawa-san!" the boy insisted, a deep blush across his entire face.

To Yui's complete disappointment, Rito pulled away, falling onto his rear and scrambling away. Did he... not want her?

Any other time before that she'd imagined this scenario happening, or it almost happened for real, she'd object to this, while she was sure Yuuki-kun would jump at the chance... But now that it was actually happening,,, It was the opposite? She was desperate for Yuuki-kun's touch, his body heat... But he wouldn't have anything to do with it? It was... completely against any and all of her expectations of any boy!

But... no... She had to have known deep down... Yuuki-kun was different from other boys... He was a good person, but more than that... he... Against all her previous assumptions, Yuuki-kun wasn't... wasn't... sh-shamel... le...

A tear falling onto her chest surprised her. She let go of her skirt, reaching up to touch just under her eye, feeling the tears flowing freely. But... why... was she crying?

"K-Kotegawa-san? You're crying?" Rito asked, concerned.

"Sh-Shut up, Yuuki-kun! Just... Just leave me alone!" She had attempted to yell it at him... But it came out as just a distraught sob.

Turning, the leader of the disciplinary committee pressed her head against a nearby bathroom stall, banging her forehead on it. "I'm so stupid! Stupid, stupid, stupid! Idiot! Moron! Dunce!"

"K-Kotegawa-san? Wh-What are you doing?"

"I spent my whole life saying all boys were shameless… I spent all my time not wanting anything to do with love or sex..." she sobbed. "But it turns out... The one boy I actually want to love, want to do shameless things with... is also the one boy who won't do any of that with anyone! Ugh! I'm so stupid! How could I fall into such a cliche and tragic love plot? How could I fall for the one boy who's different when I don't want him to be? How can fate be so cruel?"

She was bawling now, but the tears abruptly stopped when she felt two delicate, warm, gentle arms wrap around her from behind.

"Kotegawa-san..." the low, quiet voice of Yuuki Rito whispered in her ear. "I... had no idea you felt that way about me..."

A blush came to Yui's face... had she... had she just admitted to Yuuki-kun she loved him... even before she did to herself?

She... She supposed, deep down... she always knew... But now, wrapped in Yuuki-kun's arms... She felt like everything was right in the world... Like for the first time in her life... she wasn't incomplete.

"Yu... Yuuki-kun..." she hiccuped. "Raise your hands, please?"

To her surprise, he did so, his embrace ultimately turning into his hands groping her braless breasts from behind. A distinctly sexual moan escaped her mouth against her will. Oh, god... His simple touch, even though he wasn't actually doing anything... It was electric! She felt like she was on fire in the best way!

"Kotegawa-san?" he whispered in her ear. She swallowed hard, his hot breath on her skin sending pulses throughout her body. "Please, be gentle... It's... my first time..."

Shouldn't she be saying tha- Wait, what? F... First time? But... "You've... never...?"

"I've never even kissed a girl... Unless you count Run as Ren..."

She... found that surprising. And yet... she should've known it was true all along, as well.

Yui could melt into Rito's arms... She could just sit in his sweet, tender embrace all day, but… But she... needed release... badly.

Pulling away from Rito, Yui spun around, a blush on her face. Reaching up, she lifted her vest up and over her head, tossing it up, over, and into the stall she was in front of. She lowered her skirt next and did the same, then kicked off her Mary Janes. Her blouse was the only thing left and, unbuttoning it, pulled it open to expose her 34Ds to the object of her long-time, and much-denied, affection, finally tossing her final garment of clothing into the stall.

Rito's golden-brown eyes gazed at her not with fright, embarrassment, or even disgust, but rather... appraisal, affection, even... lust?

"S... Stop staring, Yuuki-kun..." Yui begged, putting one hand over her pussy and the other wrapping around her breasts.

That seemed to shake Rito out of his trance. "Uh... S-Sorry, Kotegawa-san, you're just... So beautiful..."

A deep blush spread to Yui's face, and she could swear steam was coming out of her ears.

Rito crawled in on his knees, his face merely inches from Yui's sopping wet pussy. Her heart skipped a beat a moment, knowing what he was about to do, but... having trouble believing it.

"Yu... Yuuki-kun? You..."

"Kotegawa-san... I wish I had seen it before..." he began, his voice low, throaty, even husky. "You've been struggling, haven't you? I've denied what you wanted for so long... How selfish of me, thinking of only myself, while refusing to satisfy your own needs..."

Oh, god... oh, god... oh, god... The phone incident was nothing compared to what Yuuki-kun's words were doing to her right now! Was he... was he about to... to...?

"Just lay back, Kotegawa-san... I've never done this before... But I'll do my best... I promise..."

Those last two words echoed in Yui's ears as Rito's tongue slipped out of his mouth, the girl's heart stopping in her chest. It seemed time had stopped, because it seemed like it was days before the soft wetness of Rito's tongue pressed against her wet, plump lower lips.

If the sensations of self-pleasure before were shockwaves of static electricity... Then this was a lightning bolt! the moment Yui felt Rito's tongue on her pussy, she felt weak at the knees, bracing herself against the bathroom stall. And he'd only just given her a tap!

Soon, the boy's tongue slid painstakingly slowly up her slit, eliciting a mad writhing from the head of the school's disciplinary committee. Oh, god... oh, god... oh, god... This was dream come true! And they'd only just begun!

Eventually, Yuuki Rito's tongue reached Kotegawa Yui's knub at the top of her lips, giving it a little flick with his tongue that sent yet another lightning bolt through the girl. She cried out in what was undoubtedly a cat-like "Nyaaa!"

Rito's mouth clamped onto Yui's pussy, giving it a thoroughly sucking that sent yet more lightning shockwaves through her body. When his mouth moved to her clit, he took it into his mouth, sucking it like a vacuum while flicking it with his tongue and even giving it gentle nibbles. With a cat-like yowl, she came, and came hard, sending a splash of feminine juices into the boy's mouth that made her lean forward and over her long-time secret crush, her D-cup breasts hanging downward and swaying back and forth from how heavily she was panting from the waves washing over her.

But... Yuuki Rito wasn't even close to done. He swallowed all her juices and went right back to work, this time his tongue actually entering her. If she thought licking her slit and orally diddling her clit was good, what happened next blew her away! With a combination of his lithe, dexterous fingers and agile tongue, Yuuki Rito positively attacked her inner walls. It took her mere moments to have yet another explosive orgasm. The second it hit, Rito switched to a swirling motion, bringing Yui to what she swore was two orgasms at once!

When Rito pulled away, Yui slumped down to the floor of the bathroom, her back against the stall. She was panting, her tongue hanging out of her mouth, and tears were streaming down her eyes. She... was sure her face was so shameless... But Yuuki-kun caused it, so... it was okay. "I came... So much... So hard..." she wheezed.

"Ko... Kotegawa-san... I... I..."

She gazed at Rito's bulge in his pants, knowing it was her turn to return the favor. "We're not done yet!" she asserted.

Crawling forward on her bare knees, Kotegawa Yui, still out of breath and reeling in the aftershocks of post-orgasmic bliss, unzipped Yuuki Rito's pants, crying in alarm as a thick, pulsating, six-inch erection sprung forth from its tight confines, bouncing up and down in front of the girl's face.

Swallowing hard, knowing she was seeing the very male organ she'd imagined so many times while masturbating in the shower or her room, Yui mustered up her courage and, raising herself higher on her knees, lifted her 34Ds up in her hands. Taking a deep breath, she squeezed her breasts together so her hard pink nipples were side-by-side, and began tracing them against the tip of Rito's head.

"Your cock is already so hard, Yuuki-kun..." she noted, rubbing her nipples all over the organ in a teasing manner.

"K-Kotegawa-san! Th-That feels incredible!" Rito gasped, bracing himself against the bathroom wall and panting hard.

"Is it possible... You've always wanted someone to do this with you?" Yui asked, switching to wrapping her crush's stiff, twitching dick between the softness of her globes. Even she was surprised by how good it felt to her, letting out a low, sexual moan.

For her to be doing something like this... She shouldn't, but... She was getting so turned on right now!

As she squeezed, the head of Rito's cock stuck out from within her cleavage, and seeing her chance, Yui gave it a tiny, subtle, teasing lick.

"Ahh!" Rito cried as Yui continued her squeezing and licking. "Ko... Kotegawa-san! If you lick there... I'll..."

Yui continued to squeeze Rito's dick between her breasts, her tongue assaulting the tip of the organ. She wanted to do more and more shameless things with Yuuki-kun!

"Ahh... Ahh... Kote... gawa... san... I'm... gonna..."

Knowing what he was about to say, Yui took the head of Rito's dick into her mouth, intending on fulfilling a fantasy she'd pictured many times during masturbation daydreams.

"...cum!" Rito finished.

The boy immediately erupted into her mouth, filling it to the brim with hot, white, thick semen. it overflowed her mouth, spilling out onto Rito's member and positively covering her breasts in the white gunk. She'd taken health courses, but... This was a lot! For Yuuki-kun to let out this much semen... Had he... had he not been...?

Yui pulled away, landing on her rear and swallowing the overflowing mouthful of cum in her mouth even while it dribbled down her chin and completely covered her breasts. It... it was salty, and slightly unpleasant, but... The hot, thick spunk going down her throat and into her stomach just felt so... right! If that were to go into her womb...

"Yuuki-kun... You came so much..." she gasped, coughing a bit from the huge amount of sperm that had been in her mouth. "Could it be you haven't masturbated in a while?"

Yuuki Rito sighed, panting as well. "Actually... Kotegawa-san... I've... never masturbated before at all..." he explained between pants.

Wh... What? Yui's eyes widened. But... But... Every boy masturbated! It was like a universal law of the world! One even she was aware of! Hell, she'd been masturbating for as long as she could remember, herself, and she was adamantly anti-perversion, and a girl! Yuuki-kun wasn't a liar, and definitely wouldn't lie about that, so... Was this further supporting the idea that Yuuki-kun was the only boy in the world who wasn't shameless?

Maybe... She should make Yuuki-kun cum again? And... Her breasts ached... She'd always dreamed of Yuuki-kun sucking on her nipples... "More... M... More..." she stammered, her voice low and quiet. Standing up, she pushed Rito against the wall, pressing her bare body against his clothed one.

"Ahh... Haa... Ko... Kotegawa-san... You...?"

Wrapping her arms around his neck, she latched her lips onto his, devouring his mouth. A shocked expression on the young man's face at how forceful she was being, Yui's tongue made its way into his mouth, not even asking for permission. She wrestled with his tongue, sighing contentedly into his mouth, which quickly became a very feline purr.

Yui pulled away for a moment, a trail of saliva between them. "Mmm... Yuuki-kun... Rape me... more..." she kissed him again, nibbling on his lip before pulling away again to speak. "Please... keep using my body..."

"Kotegawa-san..." Rito moaned, nearly in a trance. Pushing her away from him a few inches, his hands found her breasts, firmly grasping them so his fingers sunk into the soft flesh. Yui released a moan that the boy silenced with another kiss, this time his tongue going on the offensive, entering her mouth as the invader. Yui responded by reaching down and placing her hands on the boy's still erect and throbbing member. Her lithe, feminine fingers glided over it, her fingernails lightly scratching up and down its surface in a manner that made Rito moan into Yui's mouth.

The spiky-haired boy pulled away from the dark-haired girl's mouth, a thin trail of saliva between their lips. "Kotegawa-san's breasts... They're so big and soft..." he whispered into her ear, again sending a shiver up her spine from his hot breath on her skin. "They feel so good!"

Yui blushed, feeling Rito's hands continue to knead and fondle them. "But... I hate them! Th-They're so indecent..." she whined.

Rito lowered himself, his eyes hidden by his thick, spiky locks. "Nonsense... They're perfect, Kotegawa-san... Absolutely perfect."

Rito took Yui's right nipple into his mouth, sucking on it like a vacuum, and she could swear her dreams had come true. How many times had she been imagining Yuuki-kun sucking on her nipples, wondering if he would like them? Perfect, he said... She couldn't stop herself from purring. His teeth giving her nipple a good bite only sent her higher into ecstasy.

Her hands on Rito's cock forgotten, she moaned and cried out as the boy attacked her breasts, finding it far better than even her wildest imagination could have imagined. "Nyaaaa! My... My breasts... Do they taste good, Yuuki-kun? Nyaaa..."

Rito pulled away, switching to the other breast and moving his hand to grab the one he had just been suckling from. "So good..." he confirmed in a breathy whisper, giving her left nipple a swirling lick before sucking on it like he had the previous one.

"Ahhh... Nyaaaa! More... Taste my breasts more, Yuuki-kun!" Yui begged.

Not wanting Rito to be the only one pleasured, Yui did what she could to pull herself to her senses, her hands returning to his cock pressed against her waist and running her nails over it in a light scratch. Rito's hand and mouth tightened on her breast, so she knew it felt good to him. She began scratching up and down his length vigorously, hoping to get him to cum before she did.

Rito pulled his mouth from her breast, panting heavily. "Ko-Kotegawa-san! Slow down! I'm... I'm gonna... gonna...!"

With a loud grunt, Rito came, his cock spewing yet more copious amounts of thick, white semen on not just Yui's stomach, but the fountain went high enough to reach her breasts. The head of the disciplinary committee stumbled backwards as her own orgasm racked her body, slumping against the stall wall and onto the floor. When the waves of pleasure had subsided enough for her to regain her senses, she gazed at her spunk-covered waist and breasts, reaching her hand down to collect it and suck it from her fingers. Mmm... She could really get used to the taste of Yuuki-kun's splooge.

"I'm... I'm sorry, Kotegawa-san..." she heard the boy say, making her half-lidded eyes widen. She looked up at him, his eyes hidden by his spiky hair. "I... I think we should go back to class..." Huh? They're... They're going to end it there? That... That can't be...!

"N-No!" Yui exclaimed, jumping to her feet with renewed strength, ignoring the bounce it caused to her bared breasts. "Not yet! You're still hard, aren't you? You've never came before, so... C... Cum out everything!"

"Huh?" Rito was clearly dumbfounded, but... yes, his dick, sticking out of the fly of his pants, was still hard as a rock.

"Next is..." Yiu turned around, leaning forward against the bathroom stall and spreading her legs, presenting her sopping wet pussy to rito. To add emphasis, she reached her hand under her to spread her plump lips apart, putting herself on display for him.

"This time... like this... Yuuk-kun... Put... Put it in here!"

Rito was naturally shocked. "Huh...?! Wait a-"

"Hurry... Get over here, Yuuki-kun!" She bit her lower lip at what she was about to say. "You... You said you'd been neglecting my needs for a long time... So please, Yuuki-kun... I... I need this... I need this so bad... You have no idea... I need it, but... I want it, too! I..." Even she was surprised by the tears that began flowing from her amber eyes. "I want to lose my virginity to you! And I want to take yours! I want nothing more! Please... Yuuki-kun!"

Swallowing hard, Rito stepped forward, pulling the still very nude Kotegawa Yui into a nearby bathroom stall and taking a seat, still fully clothed, on the toilet.

"Y... You're right, Kotegawa-san... I... I'll do it... For you..."

Yui felt herself blush all over again. He... truly wasn't shameless at all... She'd just begged him to pop her cherry, and... He was doing it, but only for her... He truly was different from any other boy in the world.

Climbing onto Rito's lap, Yui reached under herself and gently grasped the spiky-haired boy's still very engorged and throbbing dick, pressing its tip against her plump and gushing pussy. Swallowing hard, knowing this was going to hurt, she eased herself onto him, releasing little moans that were undoubtedly cat-like.

She felt Rito's hands grasp her shapely waist for support, making her blush. The dark-haired girl gazed into the spiky-haired boy's eyes, seeing only concern and worry for her. Touched, she leaned in and captured his lips in a kiss as she fully lowered herself on him, screaming into his mouth as his penis burst her hymen.

"Mmmmmm!" Y-Yuuki-kun was... inside her! Pulling away, Yui panted and groaned, the pain quickly subsiding and being replaced with... with...

"Are you okay, Kotegawa-san? Are you hurt?"

Yuuki-kun... He was losing his virginity and taking hers, but even now... He was thinking only of her. "It... It hurt for a few seconds..." she told him honestly, possibly the most honest she'd ever been with him. "But now I feel... Good... Full... Complete... Like we were meant to be like this..." She had to blush at how cheesy and romantic that sounded.

Rito smiled charmingly at that. "You're so cute, Kotegawa-san." She blushed at that. "Shall I... start moving... Kotegawa-san?"

Swallowing hard, Yui nodded. "Yes, but... I have a request... While you do so... Can you please... suck and fondle my... my breasts... Y-Yuuki-kun?"

Rito tilted his head to the side in curiosity, a small, pleasant smile on his boyish face. "Oh? Didn't I already?"

"D-Don't misunderstand!" she asserted, some of her tsundere-ness returning. "It's just... s-something I've always dreamed of you doing, is all… A-And… I want more of it… I… c-can't get enough of it..." And then she threw the tsundere right out the window by admitting that!

Rito smiled at that, a big, warm smile that made her heart melt. Like... like he understood... Like he wasn't judging her... and never would. "Is that all? Of course, Kotegawa-san."

Yui swallowed hard, her heart racing as she pulled herself up off Rito's cock, but didn't pull it out. Rito's left hand gently grasped her left 34D, his mouth tenderly clasping onto the nipple of her right breast. The second his soft, pillowy lips touched her soft flesh and she felt wetness on her erect nub, yet another lightning bolt shot through her. It surprised her enough to knock her feet out from under her and sending her plunging onto Rito's dick, sending her immediately into yet another orgasm, though a slightly smaller one than earlier.

Yui leaned her head back, her eyes rolling up and her tongue sticking out, a cat-like yowl leaving her mouth following by heavy panting. She looked down when she heard Rito chuckling.

"That was so cute, Kotegawa-san... You screeched just like a cat, then made such a shameless face!" he gleefully described.

"Sh-Shut up! I-It wasn't my fault Yuuki-kun!" she defended, though it sounded more like an immature whine than tsundere denial.

"Just relax, Kotegawa-san. Move up and down on me, and I'll take care of your breasts. We won't leave this bathroom until you're completely satisfied. I promise."

Hearing those two final words... Probably knowing that Yuuki Rito was the only boy in the world she could trust completely when he said those words... it just made her heart melt into a puddle on the floor.

Merely nodding, not trusting her voice, Yui began slowly moving herself up and down on Rito's dick, sighing contentedly between cringes and moans. Rito returned to her breasts, giving the left one a good nipple sucking, licking, and biting that drove her crazy. His left hand found her right breast once more, his fingers sinking deeply into the soft flesh and giving it good, solid kneads as he massaged it.

Oh, god... She'd always dreamed of Yuuki-kun doing this, but... The reality... was greater than she had ever imagined, even the second time! With the triple sensations of her pussy being filled to the brim and her 34Ds both being serviced completely, Yui felt yet another orgasm build up in her. With yet another cat-like screech, she came yet again for Rito, her pussy overflowing around her lover's dick. Oh, if only her breasts would-

Rito coughed, pulling away, much to Yui's surprise. To her further shock, white liquid was dribbling down his chin. No... could it be that... that...?

Rito swallowed, making Yui swoon at the sight. Looking up, he gazed into her amber eyes, shocked. "Milk? Kotegawa-san... What?"

Blushing hard, Yui tried to explain... "Um... I've been... massaging my breasts a lot... T-To try and induce lactation... I... I guess it finally worked...?"

She had to admit, it was a flimsy reason, but... It was true! She was... just surprised it worked! And actually, she could've just left out the part about wanting to induce lactation, but… she was feeling entirely new urges to be honest with Yuuki-kun...

Rather than responding, Rito returned his mouth to her nipple, sucking with renewed vigor. Yui released, to her surprise, a very cat-like purr from her chest as Rito eagerly sucked the milk from her left breast, while his hand began pinching and squeezing her nipple to elicit squirts of milk from the right one. Just when Yui was getting anxious, he switched breasts, her body nearly singing now.

This was... just too good to be true! All her fantasies, all her dreams, all her imagining... None of it could compare to the real thing! She was... having sex with Yuuki-kun! She couldn't believe it, but... Yuuki-kun's cock was going in and out of her... And he was sucking milk from her breasts! It felt... so good!

"Ko... Kotegawa-san... I... I'm... already...!"

"Ah... Ahhn! Nyaa!" she moaned. Why had she been making so many cat-like noises lately? "Cum... sperm... Keep going and cum inside of me, Yuuki-kun!"

"Ahhh... Ahhhh! Ko-Kotegawa-san! I'm... I'm cumming!"

"Nyaaaaaaaa!"

It was finally here! Her womb was being flooded with Yuuki-kun's semen! At the same time, Yui cummed herself along with him for what was probably the umpteenth time, but... Wait... Something was wrong!

"Yuuki-kun?"

She noticed the strained look on Rito's face. He looked... in pain!

The young man's hands left Yui's breasts, clutching his head and groaning like he had some sort of splitting headache. Before the shockwaves of her own orgasm could subside, and with semen still pouring out of her pussy, Yui climbed off of Rito, gazing at him with concern.

"Yuuki-kun? Yuuki-kun! What's wrong?"

She grabbed him, lifting his spiky bangs and gasping at his eyes. She gazed into them, and could swear... she could see into the cosmos...

Rito was positively screaming now, clutching his head like he was trying to hold his own thoughts in. What could possibly be wrong? For a moment, she thought she saw his entire outline displace itself while hearing a single, loud heartbeat. Then, just like that, it stopped... Rito's body fell limp, leaning against the wall behind the toilet. Hesitantly, Yui stepped in closer.

"Yuuki... kun?"

Rumbling... The entire building was shaking! Was it an earthquake? She looked to see Rito shoot upright, his entire body glowing with some kind of... purple light! What... What could possibly be going on here?

With a massive scream the likes of which Yui had never heard from the boy, what felt like an immense shockwave went shooting outward from Rito in all directions, sending the girl flying backwards and into the door of the stall, slumping onto the floor with her head spinning. When it finally settled down, she shot to her feet, running and grabbing Rito just as he was falling to the side and off the toilet. She caught him in her arms, holding his head against her breasts.

"Yuuki-kun!" she cried, tears in her eyes. Was he okay? He seemed unconscious...

"So... It's finally happened... I really never thought it would be Yuuki Rito..."

Yiu's back straightened stiff. That voice... male? Spinning around, she saw no one.

"Up here, ya dumb broad."

Looking up, she saw... a little boy? With... a trident-like tail?

"Wh... Who are you?" she asked. She... wasn't about to underestimate him by his appearance. Not when he appeared so suddenly.

"Oh? You're not treating me like a child... That's different, for an Earthling. Well, then I suppose I'll be honest with you, Kotegawa Yui... I am Gid Lucione Deviluke. Husband of Sephie Michaela Deviluke. Father of Lala Satalin Deviluke, Momo Velia Deviluke, and Nana Aster Deviluke. King of the planet Deviluke. Emperor of the Milky Way Galaxy. Conquerer of the Galaxy Unification War."

Yui's eyes widened. "You're... Lala's father? And... the ruler of the entire galaxy?"

"Oh? You don't doubt me?"

"No... Not at all... I can tell... Right now, you could easily destroy the entire planet if you wanted to..."

A smirk full of sharp teeth graced the little boy's face. "Well, well... You truly are what I think you are. I apologize for calling you a dumb broad, and I won't even grope you like I planned."

Yui crossed her arms over her chest protectively, hugging Rito in the process. "Look, Deviluke-dono, I-"

"Please, call me Gid."

She couldn't help quirking an eyebrow. "Um... Gid-san... Why are you here?"

The boy smirked once again. "I'm sure you know why. That earthquake just now... That shockwave... You may not realize it right now... but everyone in this school building... has been knocked out cold except for you."

Yui's eyes widened. "What? But... Why?"

Gid placed his hands on his hips, his forked tail swishing back and forth in an almost cat-like mischievous manner.

"Haven't you ever wondered exactly why Yuuki Rito is constantly surrounded by all these girls? Haven't you ever wondered how he gets himself into so much... trouble? Haven't you ever wondered how he gets himself out of all of the trouble he finds himself in? Haven't you ever wondered how he keeps getting into all those compromising situations with girls through pure accident? Haven't you ever wondered how Yuuki Rito can withstand such physical punishment from the likes of Golden Darkness and all the other powerful aliens around him and still be alive? And most of all... you may call Yuuki Rito shameless, Kotegawa Yui... but I'm sure you've noticed... and wondered why... that despite every other boy in this school being a total pervert... Yuuki Rito refuses to actually do anything with all the girls vying for his attention, and quite strongly, I might add? Hell, aside from me, he's the only one immune to my wife's Charmian powers, itself an unheard of trait. And as I'm sure you just noticed... Even though it was his first time... He pleased you in ways you never thought possible. His very touch was downright electric, wasn't it? Like some kind of male sex god. You're a smart girl, Kotegewa Yui. I'm sure you've wondered all of this. He's a magnet for trouble, and it all seems to come from the women drawn to him that he doesn't even want."

She said nothing... She admitted, she'd wondered that at times, but she'd gotten used to it by now... It seemed, though, that King Gid could read her like a book, because he continued.

"You heard me mention how I was the victor of the Galaxy Unification War, correct? I was the victor, yes, but I almost wasn't. There was one man who stood as the biggest opposition to me. As much as it pains me to admit it, he was the only being in the war who was actually more powerful than me, and by far at that. I was only able to beat him through trickery and superior intelligence on my part. He was known as... The Star King."

The Star King? That sounded like something out of a science fiction fairy tail...

"The Star King was a Charmian, the same species as my wife. And at the time of the Galaxy Unification War, he was the only male of his species. He had inherited a great power passed down randomly through the eons, only gifted to a single chosen one once every several hundred thousand years. It's known as... The King's Disposition."

Yui swallowed hard at hearing that. It sounded… impressive.

"As Jestar Gabriel Cherebus, the Star King and chosen one of the King's Disposition at the time, lay dying at my feet, he gave me not a threat, but a warning... He claimed he was not actually the last male Charmian. But rather, a male Charmian who was his very son had been ferried away in secret to some remote planet under the radar of the forces at play in the Galaxy Unification War. He also claimed that this boy, his son, would inherit the King's Disposition the day he lost his virginity."

Yui's eyes widened. "You don't mean..."

Gid had been constantly smirking... but it seemed it had grown even bigger. "I knew you were a smart girl, Kotegawa Yui. You're correct. Yuuki Rito is not human... He is truly the last remaining male Charmian, just as my wife is the last remaining female. This is why he can withstand such a beating, why women are drawn to falling in love with him with little provocation, and also why he has such a strong will to resist their sexual advances. Hell, it even explains why he's immune to my wife's own Charmian powers! A Charmian can't charm another Charmian, after all. But what's more... He is the inheritor of the King's Disposition. Though my own power can destroy this planet even in my current state, the King's Disposition is far greater, to the point it can create matter from pure void whereas my power can only turn matter into pure void. Now that Yuuki Rito has awakened this power, he could easily one day learn to master it and usurp my position. I wanted him an an heir, not a usurper, but now that I know he is the inheritor of the power of my mortal enemy, I should really kill him while he lies there, helpless in post-coital dreamland."

Yui's heart sped up at that. She'd defend Yuuki-kun with her life, but... could she really stand up against the emperor of the Milky Way galaxy?

"I won't let you do that, Gid-san… You'll have to kill me before I'll let you lay a hand on Yuuki-kun!" she stated firmly. To her surprise, the Deviluke king laughed gleefully.

"Eee hee hee hee! Oh, I do believe I like you, Kotegawa Yui! Such a rarity, you are…" She quirked an eyebrow. "Well, rest assured… You, Kotegawa Yui, are the only reason I will not do so."

"Huh?" she asked, dumbfounded.

"You see, where there is the King's Disposition, there is also... The Cipher."

"The what?"

"The Cipher is the key to the King's Disposition. Like a key, the Cipher can either unlock the King's Disposition... or keep it chained up."

"You mean...?"

"Ah ha ha! As I keep saying, you're a smart girl, Kotegawa Yui. Yes. You are the Cipher to Yuuki Rito's power as the Star King. You are forever bound to Yuuki Rito by a chain of fate. Yuuki Rito currently does not know, and will not know, that he is the Star King and has the King's Disposition. It's better he never finds out, or I truly will kill him where he stands. But now that his power has awakened, he may activate it subconsciously without his own knowledge. But you, as the Cipher, cannot only undo any acts of power he displays, but if you so wish, you may activate it yourself against his will. Though you cannot use it to the extent the true Star King can, the King's Disposition will no doubt react to the love, and lust, you show to its host and grant your wishes, even subconsciously."

Yui thought a moment. "I want Yuuki-kun to live, so... What must I do to prevent you from killing him, Gid-san?"

His smile grew yet again. "I'm starting to really, really like you, Kotegawa Yui. Simply put? Be with Yuuki Rito. Keep him company. The King's Disposition responds most when its host is lonely or sexually frustrated. You will need to ensure Yuuki Rito feels neither of these things. Keep him company so he does not feel lonely. Pleasure him so he does not feel sexually frustrated." She blushed at that. "If you should fail in either of these... Yuuki Rito can and will subconsciously display the King's Disposition, but you, as the Cipher, can undo any displays of power he uses."

"Um… Q-Question, Gid-san."

"No need to be so formal with me, Kotegawa Yui! This isn't a classroom lecture. I could swear you were about to raise your hand!"

She blushed at that. She… actually had the urge to do so. "What do you mean by… displays of power? And me undoing them?"

He grinned, clearly hoping for this question. "To put it simply… As the ruler of the galaxy, I have absolute power… But the King's Disposition can best be described as the ability to outright bend reality to your very whim." She swallowed hard at that. "Yuuki Rito may, in fact, make changes to the world around him based on subconscious feelings when he feels lonely or horny. You, however as the cipher, will not only be able to tell when these changes are made, but can even innately sense where and how, like a gut feeling, intuition, or even sixth sense. You then have the power to undo that change and restore the original reality. A kind of… clean up crew, or damage control. And if worse comes to worse, and Yuuki Rito's power as the Star King overwhelms him... You can calm him down, suppress his powers. If you thought that earthquake and shockwave were bad, you haven't seen anything yet, Kotegawa Yui! I can destroy planets right now... The King's Disposition can destroy the entire universe at peak power, something I could never hope to do even in my prime!"

Yui's mouth fell open. This was… a big responsibility for her, but… Yuuki-kun… He was worth it. But… she had to know one more thing. "And how do I calm him down if this... King's Disposition... overwhelms him?"

He smirked yet again. "Isn't it obvious?"

In a flash, the child-like emperor was upon her, his tiny hands grasping her breasts. Yui cringed. It felt good, but... not as good as Yuuki-kun's angelic touch...

"These are huge for your age, Kotegawa Yui... What size are these? They're bigger than my eldest daughter's..."

Realizing she should probably humor this powerful being lest he destroy the Earth, or worse, kill Yuuki-kun, she groaned out an answer. "I'm a 34D, Gid-san..."

That gave the king pause. "Oh? But my eldest daughter is a 34D, and your's are clearly bigger. I'd say a... 34DD? Yes, definitely a 34DD..."

To Yui's relief, Gid removed his hands, appearing with a flash atop the door to the stall.

"By the way... Your shoes and clothes are currently soaking wet in the toilet, and your underwear was long stolen by a perverted Earthling girl. I would recommend sneaking Yuuki Rito out of here while everyone is still unconscious. That way Yuuki Rito doesn't see them knocked out and no one sees you naked. Now... Have fun dating Yuuki Rito, Kotegawa Yui!"

"Wait! But... But...!"

"Rest assured, Kotegawa Yui, I'll be in touch! If you ever have any questions about your duty as the Cipher, Yuuki Rito's role as the Star King, or the King's Disposition, just give me a call. I've even already entered my number in your phone. I'm listed simply under Gid. Text me, call me, whatever. And rest assured... If Yuuki Rito ever fully realizes his powers as the Star King... I really will kill him without hesitation, and I may even destroy the Earth if I feel like it. Toodle-loo!"

And just like that, he was gone. Yui gazed down at the unconscious boy pressed against her bosom, wondering what on Earth she had gotten herself into...

Or, rather... What in the MIlky Way she had gotten herself into!


End file.
